World Away
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Deeks comes back from vacation married. Deeks/Eric


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

A/N- Another Deeks/Eric story! Yay! I'm not even sure where this came from...

* * *

><p>"How was your vacation?" Kensi dropped her bag on her desk and turned to her partner as he stretched out in his chair, feet up on his desk and hands wrapped around a Styrofoam cup of coffee. "Meet lots of single women?"<p>

"Nope," Deeks grinned over the lid and took a long drink and Kensi's eyes narrowed.

"None at all?"

"Well," He trailed off, grin secretive and threatening to break out across his face and Kensi could see from a mile away that he was holding something back.

"Well what?" Callen asked, heading for his desk. Sam followed close behind, dropping down into his chair looking tired and like he'd rather be back asleep, in bed.

"Deeks was just telling us about his vacation." Kensi smirked.

"You look like the cat that caught the canary." Callen leaned forwards, eyeing the other man. "You got laid." He said with sudden insight.

"Possibly," Deeks' cheeks coloured and he held the cup tighter but the grin didn't disappear from his face. Sam cracked open an eye and took it all in, then opened the other eye and sat up, gaze incredulous.

"You got married?"

Three sets of eyes stared at Deeks and the polished, golden ring on his ring finger. The blonde coloured further but his grin only widened and he took another sip of coffee instead of answering the unspoken questions.

"When did you start seeing someone?" Kensi demanded, coming across to him. She grasped his hand, studying the ring and letting out a low whistle. "Someone makes a lot of money."

"You married her for her money?" Callen shook his head; smile hiding in the corner of his mouth. "Very shallow Deeks."

"Oh, that's not the reason." Deeks grinned and gave Kensi a pointed look as she continued to study the ring. "I'm going to need that hand back eventually."

"Yoga instructor." Kensi said suddenly, letting go of his hand. She grinned, giving him a knowing look.

"Definitely not a yoga instructor." Deeks laughed as though the thought was completely far fetched.

"Not a yoga instructor?" Callen and Sam exchanged a glance. "Teacher? Cop? An Agent?"

"No, no and no." Deeks pulled his feet down and leaned forwards in his chair, cup on his desk. "Although," He paused, "You are close."

"Which one?" Kensi demanded, frowning when Deeks just shrugged. "We'll get Eric to find out."

Deeks let out a loud laugh with his head tipped back and chair rocking.

"What?" Kensi frowned as understanding dawned on her. "Eric _knows_? Eric knows and we don't?"

"I'm kind of hurt we weren't invited to the wedding." Callen looked over at his partner, eyebrow raised. "Sam?"

"Wounded." Sam agreed. "I really wanted to catch the bouquet."

"At least we don't have to get him a wedding gift." Callen said, philosophically. "Saves us money."

"Guys, focus." Kensi leaned on the edge of Deeks desk and stared down at him. "Are you going to tell us, or do I need to go ask Eric. You know he can't keep a secret."

"Who can't keep a secret?" Nell asked, tablet in hand as she and Eric joined them. "Hetty's on her way, by the way. We have a case."

"Fess up Eric," Kensi turned her attention on the blonde computer tech. "Tell us who Deeks got married to this weekend or I tell Hetty what really happened to her favourite china set."

Eric winced at the memory and cast a quick glance over at the still grinning agent.

"You want me to…?"

"Sure," Deeks picked up on the unasked question. "They're all going to find out eventually."

"I thought…?" Eric trailed off. Deeks just shrugged and Eric grinned. "Okay then."

Four sets of eyes all widened as Eric held up his hand, three in surprise and one with a knowing smile.

"Not too shabby." Nell said with a pleased look.

"Yeah," Eric's grin turned softer as it was directed towards Deeks. "I thought it was a pretty good catch."

"Wait," Sam shook his head. "You two got _married_ on the weekend? Why weren't we invited?"

"It was kind of last minute? And we were in San Francisco?" Eric offered. He quickly crossed the room and went to stand next to Deeks who gently tangled their hands together.

"It was a lovely ceremony." Hetty added appearing in the space that Eric had just vacated. "I even shed a tear or two."

"When did you two even start dating?" Kensi asked then shook her head, deciding it was probably just best to go with it. "Whatever. I'm happy for you two."

"As are we all, however we do have a case to discuss, if that's all right with everyone?" At their silence Hetty continued, bringing up the photos on the plasma and briefing them.

And still seated at his desk Deeks squeezed Eric's hand lightly, feeling the warm golden band beneath his.


End file.
